


Friends Forever

by MistressChoc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kid!Lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressChoc/pseuds/MistressChoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt filler: Lego Building competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

Sherlock was building a replica of the building where his daddy worked using a considerable amount of the Lego blocks from the toy box. He was almost done all brightly coloured and looked nothing like the tower, but still proud of how high he had made it. Once he finished he smiled brightly and readjusted the pirate hat on his head.

Aw cool tower!" said an older boy who had been watching Sherlock since he was about half way into construction.

"Your that smart kid, Sherlock right?" John asked when Sherlock said nothing.

Sherlock looked down at the ground and fiddled with one of the few brightly colored lego blocks. He gave a small curt nodded.

"I'm John, want to build a bigger tower together? I'll let you stand on my Shoulders," John offered his bright blue eyes gleaming in the florescent light of the day care center.

Sherlock shook his head as his curls shifted in the opposite direction. 

"Oh look its the freak," said another boy snidely ,with a group of kids following him, who went up close into Sherlock's face to be intimidating. 

"What do you think you are doing building castles?" He jeered. the others laughed. And John stood watching for a moment taking in the situation.

"It's a tower," Sherlock mumbled looking back at the ground.

"A tower that sorry looking thing? I don't think so. Knock it down Sally," He called to one of the girls in the group.

"Knock it off Anderson and leave him alone," John warned his fists clenched as Sally approached the tower and placed two hands on it.

"And what are you going to do about-" Anderson started when a fist made contact with his face.

Sherlock stood wide eyed at John as a smile crept onto his face. 

"Oi, what's going on here," Mr. Lestrade asked when he heard the commotion and saw Anderson crying on the ground with John standing in front of Sherlock protectively from the group of kids. 

The group scattered when Mr. Lestrade came over and Anderson pointed at John sobbing and clutching his jaw.

John stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he stood waiting to be punished.

"Jawn punched me!" Anderson whined tears flowing over his face.

"Let me see," He pulled the youngsters hand away from his face.

"That is not even going to bruise, your fine now go sit down its almost story time," the teacher ushered him away before his attention went back to John and Sherlock.

"Now John didn't your mother ever tell you that violence is never the answer?" He asked the pouting child who nodded.

"Wait! He was only standing up for me Mr. Lestrade Sir," Sherlock spoke up not wanting this boy to get into trouble after he had just stood up to the bullies for him.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, John is still going to be punished for hitting Anderson. Don't give me that look, rules are rules."

John was just standing there not sure why Sherlock was sticking his neck out for him.

Soon John was herded into the naughty corner and made to stand there until the bell for recess. While he was standing there he felt someone nudge his shoulder and he looked around.

It was Sherlock and in his hands was a small armful of Lego blocks and wore a big smile. "Let's have a competition! first one to make the tallest wins," Sherlock explained setting the pieces onto the ground and crouched next to the small pile.

John smiled and bent down to start work on his own tower, not caring if they would get into trouble or not.


End file.
